My Personal Witch
by Gothkon56
Summary: A guy named Irriaku meets a witch behind a van and runs for safehouse and finds out the wich followed him. Future lovers WitchxSurvivor. Rated M for Lemons, language, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first real fanfiction that will have multiple chapters in it and some potential lemons up ahead, but this chapter has a lemon so this will be my first ever lemon but later on will be my most full on lemon. So look for that in the future. Please enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Left for dead or its characters just mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Witch<strong>

**Chapter 1**

My name is Irriaku; I'm a dirty blonde, six feet, and weigh 110. I used to be a video game champion, and when I  
>say "used to" that means I was, until a freak biohazard apocalypse occurred. After a couple of weeks, the only<br>people that are left are Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis. They don't care about anything except for pills and being stupid, but they are great to have has friends.

One day they were to reckless with a couple of special infected which were a Boomer, a Hunter, and a Smoker. They all got boomer bile on them causing a horde. They were shooting at everything and since we were in a street, we shot a car with an alarm and set it off causing an even bigger horde.

Zoey killed the Boomer bet was pumbled to a bleeding pulp by the horde. Lois just had a pill overdose after finding a room full of pills. Francis was taking his pills when he was attacked by a hunter having his intestines ripped out. Bill was lassoed by the Smokers tongue and was dragged to a building and was hung.

I had two bullets and only two pipe bombs. I took aim at the Hunter with my M16 and got a headshot. Then took aim at the Smoker and got another headshot. I took out my two pipe bombs and a lighter. I started running towards a van and behind me when the infected started chasing me. I lit a pipe bomb and threw it at the infected. Half the horde blew up. I got to the van and hid. I lit the other pipe bomb and threw it and yet again they were attacking it like a bunch of fucking retards, then blew up.

I then rested for a while when I saw that there no lights but a red glowing light. I then heard a familiar growl that sent shivers down my spine. I looked to my left very slowly and saw a witch. She was staring right at me with her neon red eyes, but I was so close to her that she could've attacked me like the others did, but didn't. Her growl wasn't the "Get the fuck away from me or I'll gut you like a pig." growl, more of a "What is this next to me." growl.

She was about to open her mouth like she was about to say something but when I saw that, I got up and ran for three blocks down and stopped at a wonderful sign. A painted house with a cross on it. I ran inside and closed the heavy red steel door and locked it.

I found a couple of couches, so I got one and barricaded the door. After that, I cooked some food, found some clothes that fit me, and a bathroom with a shower. I was in there for thirty minutes, then got in my boxers and turned on the TV that was in front of the couch which was hooked up with a dvd player and a PlayStation 2 with Resident Evil Outbreak and Grand Theft Auto 2 with a cable box. I got on the couch and covered myself with my sleeping bag. After a while I heard soft moans followed by a knock and a yell.

"Help me!"

I got up, ran and got my M16 which is now fully loaded. I ran to the door and looked through the bars but couldn't see anything. I turned on my flashlight and pointed out the bars to find nothing. Another knock and another yell.

"Help me!"

I opened the door hoping that someone survived very fast, but only to be jumped by a dark figure.

"Shit!" I said, falling on my back and having my gun thrown across the floor and under the couch. I closed my eyes and tensed up for the pain that was about to be inflicted on me, but it never did. I opened my left eye to see the witch just sitting on me with her claw-like hands on my chest but not stabbing me. I then op my other eye and noticed the she was really cute.

Her gray hair covering her right eye, her skin was surprisingly smooth. I always wanted to have a girlfriend but no girls liked me. Knowing that Zoey died and she probably might've been the last human girl in the world. I was happy that a girl was now touching me. I looked into her eyes and saw a normal girl who just wanted to be with someone. Then I saw that she had almost no clothes on, so that got me going. The witch looked behind her after she felt something touched her.

She immediately saw what touched her and gave me a really cute seductive look which got me even more excited. I felt embarrassed about it, that I covered my face to try and hide that I was blushing. She got off my chest and slid down so her face was at my boxers and then used her claws and carefully pulled down my boxers then got smacked on the nose, but she didn't do anything.

She carefully grabbed my dick with her palm and started massaging my dick before she began licking the tip. Then she took all of my dick in one motion. She bobbed up and down slowly at first, then she got faster and faster. Her tongue was going all over my dick hitting all my spots. I looked at her and saw that she was looking back at me. I started breathing heavily and squirming around. I started bucking my hips up and down to her rhythm. I started pushing deeper and deeper while she was moaning. I thrusted one last time before cuming. She swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmmmm."

When I looked up, I saw that the door was left open. I started to freak out at the fact that a horde would arrive any moment and kill me.

"Can you get off so I can close the door please?"

"Sure"

"Okay."

She moved and I got up and quickly closed the door and put the couch back in front of it, then I realized what just happened. She fucking spoke. She replied to my question. Then I thought about what happened before I opened the door. I turned around and saw the witch just looking around the safe house before looking at me again.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes I can. Why?"

"I thought that witches didn't talk, only cry, growl when someone is near them, and scream when they attack anyone who disturbs her."

"That's true, but for some reason I can."

"That's awesome. So do you remember anything before you became infected?"

"Somewhat I only remember who I am and my personality."

"What's your name then?"

"Mitsu."

"I'm Irriaku, nice to meet you."

"I know. When you ran away before I said something, your friends were yelling your name and asking you to come back."

"Let me guess, you followed me all the way here?"

"Yes, I wanted to know you when we looked each other in the eyes."

I walked to the couch with my sleeping bag on it and reached down, grabbed my M16 and walked towards a bench that had a bucket of ammo and set it down next to it. Then I walked back to the couch and sat down.

"What were you like before you became infected?" I said as I motioned her to sit down with me. She got my message and sat down.

"I was always alone with only three friends, because everyone thought that I was a freak because I was a goth. I always stayed in my room listening to heavy metal and played video games. I always wanted a boyfriend who gets me and loves me, but I never did. My friends were killed by the infection, so I was all alone.

"Wow that's very sad. I was all alone before this happened to, I was also a video game champion. I listen to a little bit of heavy metal but more of death metal. I love gothic girls."

We just sat there for awhile looking around trying to find something to talk about. I looked at the PlayStation and saw two controllers.

"Since we both like to play video games, want to play some Resident Evil Outbreak?"

"I find this very coincidental that this is a zombie game and that we're in a zombie apocalypse."

"That is very coincidental." I said while passing her a controller and turned on the TV and the console. We played for three hours until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girfan124: I thought that went pretty well for the first chapter and sorry for the lame lemon.<strong>_

_**Mitsu: It wasn't lame just wasn't fulfilling somewhat. *turns away and blushes***_

_**Irriaku: Whatever I thought it was amazing and I didn't have to do anything just sat there and enjoyed the whole thing and gave nothing in return. *snickers***_

_***WHAM***_

_***Irriaku falls to the ground comically***_

_**Mitsu: Maybe I should find someone else who isn't an asshole like you then.**_

_**Irriaku: N….no you don't I'm sorry but you didn't have to hit that fucking hard though. *rubbing a big ass bump on his head whimpering at the sudden pain***_

_**Girfan124: Maybe no is not a good time to do something. *Slips away before he gets hit by Mitsu***_

_**Mitsu: Sorry I guess I don't remember that I'm a freakishly pale creature that now has sudden super strength and claws now do I! Whatever, I hope you enjoyed this. Be ready for more later on and please read and review please. And don't give Girfan124 any flames he already saw alot of flames in his actual life.**_

_**Irriaku: Yeah maybe I could get more than just a stupid blowjob that wasn't even good at all.**_

_**Mitsu: WHAT!* (suppose to be a anger vein)**_

_**Irriaku: Eeeep. Help me. *Runs for his life***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Girfan124: Hey guys, I'm back with another installment for My Personal Witch. But i don't know if i should because Mitsu and Irriaku are still fight...**

***Wham***

**Mitsu: I fucking hate you Irriaku!**

**Irriaku: No you don't, you love me so much.**

***knock, knock* **

**Girfan124: Whos at the door?**

***Opens the door***

***Starsafirre and Timefather 64 were standing at my door***

**Girfan124: Hey guys now is not a good time. Mitsu and Irriaku are fighting... again.**

**Starsaffire:Well I was coming to ask you if you want to go somewhere today.**

**Timefather64: Le father of time ants to come to. **

**Girfan124: Anywhere but here will be good. I have wealts and brusises all over my body from them hitting me.**

***looks behind me and see Mistu smashing Irriaku in the the wall with his face.***

**Girfan124: Yeah lets go.**

***Softly pushes Starsaffire and starts to walk away but stops realizing that Timefather64 isn't with them.**

**Girfan124: Hey if your just going to stand there do the disclamier before i forget.**

**Timefather64: Uhhhhhh... Fine. Girfan124 does not own anything of the Left 4 Dead series Just his character. HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!**

***He runs towrds the love birds and follows behind them.***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

I started dreaming that I was back in the street where my friends died. I looked around and saw that Zoey, Bill, Louis, and Francis where alive standing next to me.

"Holy shit! I thought you guys died."

They didn't answer back not even looked at me.

"Hey, guys answer me."

No response. I looked around more and realized that there were zombies and the cars were at the exact spots, when the incident happened. Bill and Zoey started shooting at the zombies, when a Boomer showed up and vomited on everyone. Bill and Zoey started shooting the zombies, but missed them and hit the car which causes an even bigger horde. Then all of a sudden things started to slow down to a stop. I find myself floating in a dark void.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Irriaku." Said a voice that seemed to be mashed by four different people.

"What's going on?"

Then I saw four spotlights shine in front of me. I looked closer and saw four bodies on the ground. I floated towards them and saw that they were the bodies of my friends. Their bodies all mutilated by the zombies bones sticking out of their skin and blood coagulating on and around them. The faces were somewhat unrecognizable but you could still see who they were. When I got closer my name was called again by the same eerie voice. I stopped.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're here to experience the same exact thing we did when you left us."

Then one by one, the souls of my friends came out of their bodies. They looked completely normal, but they were see through.

"You will get torn to shreds, like how the Hunter did to me." said Francis.

"Be slowly choked to death by being hung by the Smokers tongue." said Bill.

"Be beaten to a bleeding pulp by the horde." said Zoey.

"Have awesome hallucinations from a pill overdose." said Louis while chuckling before getting shoot down by Zoeys, Bills, and Francis mean looks and stopped.

"We thought you were our friend, you should have helped us." They all said at the same time with a demonic voice, before flying towards me in a spiral motion. Their spirits changing to look like their real bodies while screaming. Their eyes were white and black waves in them as if they were possessed by demons. I closed my eyes hoping that I don't get hurt while placing my hands over my face in a pathetic way of protecting me hoping that the screaming stops.

After a minute or two the screaming stops. I slowly put my arms out of my face with one eye open to see what happened, only to see that I was back in the street when everything stopped. I felt weird like I wasn't me, but someone else. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a pink hoodie shirt and blue pants. I realized that I was in Zoeys body. Time started to back up to normal speed.

I lifted up my hands to fire at the zombies that were coming after me, but when I pull the trigger I heard no fire. I looked at my hands and saw that there was no gun there only my fingers acting like a gun. I couldn't help myself but laugh at that. Seeing the zombies get closer to me I instinctively place my arms over my face to fail at protecting myself.

"Shit!"

I was hit hard like I was by a truck, causing me to fall a couple of feet backwards and then get hit by all sides.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The infected kept hitting me over and over. It was the worst pain ever. They broke my rib cage, my legs, arms, and spine, then on infected hit my stomach so hard, that he ripped through my skin. I started coughing up blood from the hit. It was really hard to breathe since my lungs were punctured by my broken ribs. Then with another stomp came at my head, which smashed it in to the point where I had no face,

I thought I died, but I found myself in Francis's body this time. I had a bottle of pills in my hand, lifting them up to my mouth like I was about to take them. I heard a high-pitch scream and saw a Hunter flying towards me. It pushed me down and started stabbing and ripping my body.

"Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh! *cough* *cough*

It's sharp nails felt like needles from shots that you get at the doctors, being in me and moving around. It was pulling my muscles and skin bit by bit. It reached my intestines and it grabbed them with one hand and yanked them out throwing it over his head and doing the same with the other. He ripped out all my internal organs, causing me to die again, well somewhat.

I find myself in Bill's body. I was walking towards an alley way, when I heard some disgusting wet coughs and then a sound that is made whenever a Smoker lashes his long, green, boiled infested tongue at someone. It wraps around my neck and began to pull me towards a wall. I was then lifted off my feet as the tongue acted like a noose. I stopped breathing from my windpipe collapsing. I was wiggling around my feet kicking around furiously trying to find something to left me up to help me from choking but found nothing. I just dangled there with my feet twitching every so often. I died yet again somewhat.

I soon find myself in a room sitting down with pill bottles and pills all around me. I automatically knew that I was Louis, because it was so obvious, because Louis is a fucking drug addict when it came to pills. I heard banging on a door, but I was already in another world where everything was back to normal and that I was playing with three kids in a tickle fight. The three kids ganged up on me and began to tickle me.

I started laughing both in the hallucination and in the dream where I was being beaten to a pulp. I was still being tickled by the kids, after a while their hands and faces were getting all bloody by the second. I never stopped laughing. They tickled me so much. That they ripped through my stomach and chest. I died laughing from a normal laugh which slowly got deeper and deeper like when you unplug a machine that is talking it drones by the second. Then I seized laughing.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

I woke up doing a semi-sit up while holding my face, breathing heavily. I was touching my chest and stomach to make sure that I was in one piece. I guess my sudden screaming, scared Mitsu the fuck out, that she dropped the controller and was about to stab me, but stopped.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Might have been a bad dream."

"That was the weirdest shit ever."

"Tell me what happened." She said picking up the controller and paused the game, and placed the controller next to her.

I told her everything that happened from beginning to end.

"Wow, that is really fucked up."

"I know right. Hey let me play to so I can calm down a little it."

"Sure. Here you go." She said handing me another controller.

* * *

><p><strong>Girfan124: We're back guys.<strong>

***Sees Irriaku on the couch sleeping.***

***Smiles devilishly* **

***Creeps up on him and slowly rises is head into view** **from under the couch***

**Girfan124: I FUCKING HATE YOU IRRIAKU!**

**Irriaku: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DONT HURT ME BABY I'M SORRY!**

***he said while flailing around tossing the blanket on me***

***Starsaffire and Timefather64 were behind me laughing their asses off from what just happened.***

**Irriaku: You son of a bitch. After we got done fighting you had to do that. Get the fuck away from me right now bitches.**

***I uncover myself and was laughing the whole time dong that.***

**Girfan124: You enjoyed your nightmare girly girl. **

**Irriaku: No it was really fucked up in all to many ways. Don't do that shit to me ever again.**

**Girfan124: I won't. *smiling evily***

**Starsaffire: Well it's time for me to go.**

**Timefather64: Yeah same here.**

**Girfan124: Wait baby. Can you do the R&R thing please?**

**Starsaffire: Sure baby. *kisses* He hopes you all enjoyed the chapter and please R&R and no flames espacially after want Timefather64 did to him at a restaurant. **

**Girfan124: Yeah but it was funny lol.**

**Timefather64: Yeah it was. **

**Starsaffire: Yeah it was very dangerous, but I'm glad my man didn't get hurt.**

**Girfan124: AWWWWWWW. Well anyways guys that's it for now see you next time.**


End file.
